


Tribble and trust

by walkingegg



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Other, Spoilers, Tribble is the only thing Lorca trusts, character analysis maybe
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 16:43:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13594188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkingegg/pseuds/walkingegg
Summary: Lorca中心向的短打，人物关系正剧向。试图探究Lorca热衷吸毛球的原因，如果你愿意的话也可以认为是Lorca x tribble（x





	Tribble and trust

**Author's Note:**

> 时间在Lorca刚刚成为发现号舰长之后。  
> 顺便试图帮正剧圆一下“毛球十年前还能做发现号舰长宠物十年后上进取号就没人认识了”的bug（微笑

  
任何生物都可以被自己利用。刚刚登上联邦星舰发现号的加百列·卢卡舰长这样想。  
  
在这个宇宙立足，利用可获得的一切资源让自己回到帝国世界，带领他的追随者夺取王位，是当务之急。生存的压力与归乡的迫切让来自人类帝国的卢卡舰长不得不以最快的速度了解这个星际联邦的历史与世界观。  
  
卢卡舰长发现这是一个完全不同的世界，在过于明亮的灯光下，这个宇宙的人类过度地暴露自己的弱点，他们将一切生命视作平等，不轻易剥夺生命。令他满意的地方在于，这会为他在这个宇宙的生存带来机会。令他感到可笑的地方在于，这未免过于虚伪了一些。在卢卡看来，平等、仁爱……诸如此类的辞令让这个宇宙的人类以为自己身处天堂，但是当那些克林贡蛮人威胁到人类生存的时候，动用一切资源面对战争的依然是这些高喊和平的人。  
  
当卢卡第一次走进发现号的生物研究室时，他在内心冷笑了一声。他在嘲笑这些虚伪的星联人，甚至在解剖生物的时候还讲究所谓的仁慈。但是他的嘲讽只能藏在内心而已，他必须伪装。卢卡对另一个自己的了解仅限于生硬的数据库资料，除了对家族产业幸运饼干的嗜好之外，他并不知道这个加百列·卢卡的日常行为究竟是怎样的，或许这会让他的伪装产生缺陷，但是卢卡并不在乎，只要不至于让这些愚蠢的星联人发现他格格不入就行。  
  
“人性化，哈？”卢卡扬起嘴角，轻哼了一声。  
  
“星联要求我们如此。”安全官艾伦·兰德里中校说道，她正站在卢卡身侧。卢卡十分信任自己的兰德里，她勇敢、善战，而且足够残忍。他很高兴这位兰德里和自己所熟悉的那位起码拥有这些共同点，而且多了一份时常嘲讽星联的幽默感。她值得被自己利用，尽管如此，他依旧不能冒险让这位安全官知道他的真实身份。  
  
他希望能够迅速集结值得自己信任的人，他首先想到了这个宇宙的迈克尔·博纳姆。虽然存在天壤之别，但是他相信平行宇宙之间存在相似性，何况星联提供的人物资料证明，这位迈克尔有资格成为他的得力助手。她是这个宇宙最优秀的科学家与指挥官之一，还有不介意兵变的态度，他不仅可以利用她回到帝国，或许还可以说服她留在帝国，服务于自己。困难在于星联的制度。在帝国，他可以凭借权力让一个身陷囹圄的人走出酷刑亭，这也是他能够募集一支军队的原因；然而在星联，没有任何个人拥有这种权力。这种低效的行事风格让卢卡不得不考虑其他对策。  
  
\--  


  
起码还有一点是令卢卡感到欣慰的——虽然这个宇宙的人类愚蠢到让凯尔宾劣种在舰队任职的地步，但是至少他们还知道如何利用低等物种在战争中获得优势，比如孢子。  
  
和他所熟悉的那个保罗·斯坦梅斯一样，这个宇宙的斯坦梅斯同样是孢子技术领域的专家。卢卡知道自己沦落至此正拜那个叛徒渣滓所赐，正因为他相信平行宇宙的相似性，所以他当然不会轻易相信拥有那张脸的人，但是他知道自己需要斯坦梅斯的头脑，尽管他发现这位斯坦梅斯比他想象中的还要蠢一些——甚至直到现在还无法解决精确导航的问题，但是他别无选择。如果在帝国，卢卡会用尽一切胁迫他手下的科职人员，但是在这个宇宙，他不得不屈从于星联的方式，从而伪装自身。  
  
对于卢卡而言，伪装是他既擅长又反感的事。在菲利帕·乔久女王身边的十几年以来，他精心地在面具之下进行自己的谋划，直到他终于集齐一切资源来释放自己的野心之时，这场平行宇宙的交换又让他陷入了类似的境地，甚至是更加难以忍受的情形。帝国的恐惧氛围使他早已习惯于时常到来的噩梦，但是在这个异乡，他的噩梦越发频繁起来。在自己的宇宙，他拥有一群真正的追随者，他可以信任迈克尔或者兰德里，或者至少在噩梦中惊醒时，枕边的迈克尔可以聆听他的倾诉，分担他的恐惧。但是在这个宇宙，他是孤独的，他一无所有，任何一个生物都不值得信任。  


  
除非那种生物不会泄露他的野心。如果还能够取悦他，那是再好不过的。  
  
在某个空间站的酒吧里，一位外族商人把这种生物交给了他。当卢卡第一次见到这种小生物的时候，他想把那一团咕咕乱叫的毛茸小球直接丢进解剖室。但是在他握起其中一团时，他的动作非常暴躁，但是卢卡发现自己对此并没有那么烦躁。那一团小球完全没有抵触反应，仿佛它们喜欢任何形式的接触，柔软地偎在他的手掌中。除了柔软光滑的触感带来的舒适之外，卢卡更喜欢的是由此带来的控制感。很显然它们是低等生物，卢卡这样想，但是与凯尔宾人那样的奴隶不同，它们对于人类可能带来的危险毫无察觉，至少不会在人类靠近的时候突然从柔顺的毛发中突然伸出坚硬的神经节。卢卡不会喜欢这样的士兵，但他喜欢这样的宠物。更重要的是，这种生物只会叫，不会说话。卢卡就这样把那一团毛球握在手里，难得地露出了发自内心的笑容。  
  
当卢卡从商人那里买下这种生物时，他只记住了对方提供的两条信息：这种生物叫犸梵；别让它们吃东西。他做了简单的检索，他发现在星联的数据库中没有对犸梵的任何记录，但是他觉得自己并没有给星联生物数据库增加记录的责任。所以这个星联还没有人知道这种生物，除了他之外……哦，他也并非星联的人。  
  
卢卡将这一只犸梵养在自己的舱室。犸梵是他唯一不必担心的生物，那是他在这个宇宙真正拥有的一切。当卢卡对着星图制定自己穿梭平行宇宙的计划时，只有犸梵看到了他的真实计划。  
  
他觉得自己还没有可怜到要在噩梦之后向犸梵倾诉衷肠的地步，但是犸梵带来的愉悦感的确缓解了卢卡的噩梦。每当入睡前，卢卡必须要做两件事：将相位枪调至致死档并且放在枕下，将犸梵放在床头柜前。前者让他确保自己不会在惊醒后手足无措，后者让他确保惊醒自己的不会是无端的噩梦。  
  
他会注意让犸梵和装满饼干的碗保持距离，但是在一次不经意时，犸梵吃到了落在桌子上的饼干屑，立刻生育了另一只犸梵。卢卡及时阻止了更多犸梵的产生，而他并没有恼羞成怒，他发现两只犸梵的外形几乎完全相同，但又不完全相同，他认为这是冥冥之中的一种命运——自己注定要利用双重的身份、双重的宇宙来夺取胜利。于是他将原本的那只犸梵交给了实验室，留下一只新生的犸梵继续陪伴自己，因为他觉得新生犸梵的叫声更令他舒心。  
  
对相似的犸梵如此，对相似的人也是如此。  
  
\--  


  
不久之后，卢卡舰长便发现了招募另一位迈克尔的机会。  


**Author's Note:**

> 为了让卢舰吸毛球瞎编了两千多字


End file.
